<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakumiya 365: December 2020 by windyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889069">Sakumiya 365: December 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway'>windyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakumiya 365 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Sho and Nino living together for the first time.<br/>2. Sho and Nino as animals.<br/>3. Nino and Sho started out hating each other, but slowly started developing feelings for one another.<br/>4. Sho showing Nino some of their favorite viral videos/memes.<br/>5. Nino and Sho reading mean tweets/comments about themselves and laughing it off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakumiya 365 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakumiya 365: December 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome back to my Sakumiya 365! This month and next month, I use prompt reaction format like my previous fic, Promp-ception: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216592. </p><p>What is prompt reaction? It's when I make Sho and Nino react to the prompt instead of them involving in the prompt. I follow the prompts but with a twist. You can read this as a standalone fic or you can read Promp-ception first. Enjoy and comments are welcomed! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 11:00 PM. Sho was feeling cozy after taking a shower, but he wasn’t sleepy yet. So, leaned on the headrest then opened his smartphone. He scrolled down his SNS timeline and found nothing interesting. Then, he remembered the prompt generator that he played with Nino. Good that he asked for the link to Nino so he could open it from his phone. He was playing with it when Nino came in to their room after taking a shower.</p><p>“Still up?” Nino asked while drying his damp hair with a towel.</p><p>Sho looked up at Nino, “Hm? Yeah, not sleepy and waiting for you.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Nino sat beside Sho and peeked on Sho’s phone.</p><p>“The prompt generator that we played that time.”</p><p>“Oh... You still save the link?” Nino chuckled.</p><p>“It’s a good time killer, you know?”</p><p>“Can I join?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1. Come Live with Me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that we’ve been living together for years, Sho-chan. For real,” Nino reminisced about the time they’ve spent together.</p><p>“Me too. It’s difficult in the first months as we have a different lifestyle and biological clock,” Sho nodded.</p><p>“But we compromise and learn rather fast.”</p><p>“And I’m happy that we can share chores.”</p><p>“Because you can’t cook,” Nino dead-panned.</p><p>“I wanna cook! But there’s always something bad happen every time I cook.”</p><p>“You just need more practice, you know? We should cook together like before.”</p><p>“Yeah, I miss that." Sho scratched his nape, "Um, it’s out of topic. But can I confess something?”</p><p>“Eh? What? Yes, you can.”</p><p>Sho took a deep breath, “In the first weeks we started living together, I was too excited that I finally could sleep beside you every day. I couldn’t sleep at night.”</p><p>“But you were sleeping when I woke up the next morning.”</p><p>“I... pretended to sleep.”</p><p>Nino was shocked, “... Was that why you lost focus a lot that week? All those clumsy incidents on VSA and Shiyagare filming? Because your sleep-deprived episodes?”</p><p>Sho looked down, “Yes...”</p><p>Nino laughed and facepalmed, “I thought you were sick! To think that I even woke up every hour to check your condition...”</p><p>“I wasn’t healthy because lacking sleep tho. I’m sorry... I almost fell asleep when you woke up. The rustling sound of our sheets made me awake.”</p><p>“Poor boy...” Nino patted Sho’s shoulder and Sho smiled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2. Wan-chan to Nyan-chan</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This prompt again,” Nino said.</p><p>“I would be a shiba inu,” Sho responded.</p><p>“Eh? I thought you would be a chipmunk. Or koala.”</p><p>Sho shook his head, “Contrary to what people and you think, I always wanna be a shiba inu. Because it’s really cute and cute.”</p><p>“You said cute twice.”</p><p>“Because shiba inu is that cute, Nino. Especially the tail and ear,” Sho defended his opinion.</p><p>“You must be a good boy if you were a shiba inu,” Nino smirked.</p><p>Sho stifled a laugh, “My hooman would take me everywhere to walk, but sometimes I didn’t wanna go home.”</p><p>“A park is a good place for that. Oh, I can imagine it. Not-too-good-boy Sho-chan.”</p><p>Sho chuckled and nodded, “And you would be a cat. Because your personality is like a cat.”</p><p>Nino laughed, “Like what?”</p><p>“Sharp tongue, sleep and play games all day on your day off, purposefully ignore my call when you’re too lazy to move, only come close to me when you need some pets then go away.”</p><p>Nino cackled and punched Sho’s arm hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3. Enemies to Lovers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely V no Arashi,” Nino said while looking up to Sho’s face.</p><p>“You still remember that drama...” Sho shook his head, astonished.</p><p>“How can I forget?” Nino chuckled. “The dramatic scene and dialog... I embarrassed myself...”</p><p>“We embarrassed ourselves by fighting over a girl.”</p><p>“It’s not just a random girl. It’s Aiba’s sister. Can’t believe it.”</p><p>“We rarely get along in that drama, only in the last episodes when the tournament held.”</p><p>“Who knows that we’re a couple now, years later.”</p><p>“Such a mystery,” Sho smiled.</p><p>“Miwa-chan would be surprised- Ah!” Nino exclaimed.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Sho asked.</p><p>“We can use that idea for the next TikTok video.”</p><p>“What idea?”</p><p>“That enemies to lovers, Sho-san,” Nino sighed.</p><p>“Oh, that...” Sho chuckled. “I thought you wanna reenact the scene.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I was saying, Sho-san. You’re sleepy. Just sleep,” Nino sighed again and Sho just grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“But we’ve already done it,” Sho turned to Nino.</p><p>“A sequel video doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>Sho nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4. Shitpost Account Admin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This’s so me.” Sho was amused.</p><p>“Yes. How many memes and funny videos you have?” Nino asked.</p><p>“Don’t know. Maybe hundreds?”</p><p>Nino snorted, “Are you a shitposting admin on SNS? Why do you keep that many?”</p><p>“Because it’s fun! And it’s entertaining, you know? When I don’t have an internet connection, I look at my collection and have a pleasant laugh. Yeah, it’s entertaining.”</p><p>“THE Sakurai Sho? Doesn’t have an internet connection?”</p><p>“I’m lazy to turn on my mobile data and Wi-Fi sometimes,” Sho grinned. “Speaking of memes, I have something new that I got from fans’ replies,” Sho opened his phone gallery for Nino.</p><p>“No, not again, Sho,” Nino shuddered.</p><p>“But this is so funny! You won’t regret it,” Sho shoved his phone to Nino while chuckling, “Our fans are the best meme artists!”</p><p>“NOOO!” Nino pushed Sho’s hand away.</p><p>Sho sighed and held his stomach, “I can’t wait for our fans’ response about the upcoming TikTok videos...”</p><p>“They seem like it. I always laugh when our manager or Jun said that they literally scream on their tweets.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5. A Burning Match</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nino and Sho looked at each other and laughed aloud, “YES!”</p><p>“They don’t know us at all,” Sho said.</p><p>“Still, they talk like they own our life. Ridiculous,” Nino smirked.</p><p>“Did you read those nasty comments on our YouTube? I’m curious how they can come up with that many insults.”</p><p>Nino nodded, “They judge how we dance, sing, even our appearance. Should they be our stylist and makeup artist?”</p><p>“Reminds me of when I ego-searched myself in 2ch, I found someone wrote that my armpit smells a bit. So what? I’m a human. I don’t always smell good. I’m not a living perfume sample.”</p><p>“Because idols don’t poop, don’t pee, don’t fart, and always smell fresh.”</p><p>Sho chuckled and shook his head, “Where does that concept come from?”</p><p>“Don’t know. Maybe because an idol is a perfect creature that sells dreams?”</p><p>“Hmmm, make sense,” Sho nodded.</p><p>“We’re human too. We’re imperfect and pursuing our dream by being an idol. So, idols are an imperfect human being, like their fans, right?”</p><p>“Some people don’t think that complicated, Nino. Some people just need someone who can cheer them up and make them happy.”</p><p>“Even though it burns ourselves out?”</p><p>“If you want an extreme example, yes. Somehow, I wanna feel that. You know, like a burning match? We burn out to bring warmth to others.”</p><p>“No, don’t burn yourself out,” Nino hugged Sho’s arm and put his head on Sho’s shoulder.</p><p>Sho sighed and ruffled Nino’s hair with his free hand, “Yeah, we need to rest to survive. We need to think our lives first before them.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>